


Study in Sapphire

by maessyfics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crime, Late Night Writing, Murder, Oneshot, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Short, The twin’s mother, Unless I continue it some day, Victim is OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maessyfics/pseuds/maessyfics
Summary: While abhorring the elite, who Mr Kirkland honestly believes should separate themselves even further from the society he serves (preferably further underground); there’s something about the death of a young mother, of whatever means, that is unjustifiable to all humans of a sociable nature.





	Study in Sapphire

In my nearly a decade in the profession, I’ve seen my fair share of corpses in their glory. It took a lot to provoke my bowels, much more my tear ducts. 

But there lay she, mangled and dismantled was her petit figure, no inch of her porcelain skin spared of scarlet horror. She wore a dress, an affluent shade of dark blue, tucked at the waist and cuffed at the ends of flowing sleeves. The lacing on the chest was attacked and torn; and above it, her neck once adorning a necklace fitting the status of a lady. 

Even as a man, I found myself drawn to it’s enticing gleam. Leaf-shaped diamonds were encased gently amongst delicate hands of white gold, clasping at each other until meeting in the middle. Like converging rivers, they cascaded into a waterfall; a generously sized teardrop of polished sapphire, rich in it’s colour, and undoubtedly richer in its value. 

Her decollated head was clinging on by a slimy red thread thinner than that of the necklace that had been removed meticulously from her oozing neck, and placed less than a few feet away. Her eyes were clouded over, freckles of red decorating the eyelids, like specks of misplaced mascara. The precious gems remained without a scratch, or so much as a smudge, clear and unclouded. One could argue as these stones take centuries to form, compared to a measly nine months, the latter is easily replaced. I might have had even a semblance of dissociated understanding, if it hadn’t been for two things. One, the necklace was left to be found with the body. 

And two: the young woman, with silky honey blonde hair curled around her face; and ageless soft skin no longer unscarred; and eyes more like the sea on a sunny day, than anything else in her possession, was more than just that of a woman. She was a mother. And it’s difficult to evaluate an exact price on that. 

Motive for now, unclear.


End file.
